Eternal Snow 1 Into The Wild
by ElectricKittenWaffle
Summary: I made something related to the Warrior Cat series, except there are new Clans!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Snow Book 1 – Into the Wild

_Prologue_

_A moon shone in the sky, turning everything to a bright silver. The silence was broken by a river, crashing and roaring into the night. From the bushes, eyes could be seen, staring into the night._

_There was faint figures crawling into the night, as shadows stepped carefully across rocks. Wary eyes flashed like ember, and as on a silent signal – the air was filled with screeching, yowling cats._

"_SnowStar!" Yowled a gray tom. "How could you think we could be beat so easy?!" he snarled._

"_Because none of your warriors are strong enough to battle! Besides, you only have few warriors left!" Snowstar growled. "Soon, I we keep this up, this will end up just like ThunderClan's old hunting grounds, torn apart from twolegs. _

_Soon, enough, there was a loud snarling sound in the forest, and a bleeding she-cat was beside the river, her body lay emotionless on the cold hard ground. "Cloudfur!" SnowStar yowled. Run!_

_The she-cat scurried to her feet, trying to get out of the battle that was starting to get extremely fierce._

_Suddenly, more RiverClan warriors swam to the shore from their camp. "Your clan may swim like otters, but your clan lay defenseless!" Another SnowClan warrior called._

"_SnowStar!" Called Princess, the Clan deputy. "This battle is getting to dangerous. We can't afford to loose anymore warriors from just 'precious' hunting territory!_

_Snowstar hesitated. She didn't know what to do. "Fine." She yowled. "Retreat at once!"_

_Soon, the silence was broken from the retreating SnowClan cat's. As SnowStar looked back, she sighed as she saw the RiverClan warriors settling in their hunting grounds. She sighed yet again and took lead as her and her clan went back to their clan camp._


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Snow – Into the wild - Chapter 1

A white she-cat walked along the shadows. The noise of the forest was soothing, with bird song filling the air. Suddenly, prey-scent filled the she-cat's set glands and she jumped in the direction. She caught hold of a mouse, then flung it up into the air and landed with a thud. It squealed as she caught it in a firm hold with her paws. Just then, a loud screeching sound came from the forest. Realizing that the mouse got away, she bounded off in the direction.

Angel opened her eyes. She was in a soft bed in the middle of a kitchen. She got up and walked up to her food dish and started eating the dry-tasteless food. She finished the last of it with a gulp and padded toward the water dish. She would prefer a puddle to drink in, but this would have to do for now. She started lapping it up and then moved back to her bed. As she climbed in it, she wandered _what was that dream supposed to mean?_ Before drifting off to sleep.

When Angel awoke, sunshine of dawn filled the room. She got up and went through the cat-flap in the door. As she peered over the garden. Her gaze was to the forest. It looked at if it would promise something. As she padded near it, a mew interrupted her. "Your not going in there, are you?" the tom cat asked. "Only just for a quick look, Damien." She mewed. "But I heard from the places I've been to that there are cat's in that forest that eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones." Damien mewed, almost fear-stricken. "I heard that a tom cat caught a Robin there." "That fat cat?" Angel snarled. "He complains now that they disturb his dozing.... Well, if he did, it must have been before he went to the vet." She meowed before heading into the forest.

There was a chill in the air when she finally got near the forest. She sniffed around and smelled unfamiliar cats-- Many cats. Just then she heard a loud snarling and a cat launched itself on her back with needle-sharp claws. She screeched and rolled onto her back. She knew it was dangerous to expose her soft belly-- but she has a idea.

She let the gray tom slash at her but then, she kicked him off and ran. The sound of the grass behind her told that he was giving a chase, but then she knew what to do. She stopped and turned around. The cat that attacked her didn't show any sign of aggression now. "You fought well, for a kittypet." he meowed.

Angel looked taken aback. _What does he mean?_ She asked herself. "Your scent tells me your a kittypet. He growled. "What are you doing in SnowClan territory?" "SnowClan?" Angel mewed. She sounded confused, but not as much as she was feeling. "Don't tell me you don't know!" He meowed. "There are 4 clans in the forest. But I'm just an apprentice, bu just you wait! I will be the toughest cat in the forest!" He mewed happily. "Oh, but I thought that you were a leader, since you attacked me like that." She murmured. "If you thought I was tough, you should see the real tough cats. They would of given you some real wounds to think about!"

_I still don't get it. Could my dream had something to do with it!_ She was lost in thought.

–

I told you it was going to be similar to Erin Hunters Warrior Cat series! But don't think I'm copying, okay?


End file.
